fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Izanagi Okami
Izanagi Okami is the king of the Astral Realm and user of Astral Shinigami Auxiliary Magic and Sword Magic. Not only is he called the "God of the Astral Realm," but he is treated as a god as well. Even deities treat him as one of their own. In fact, there is a shrine in Earth Land that was built in his honor. This shrine usually acts as a way to contact Izanagi, allowing people to ask for favors such as getting rid of stuff like wraiths that have been causing a lot of problems. Appearance Personality Rumors and legends about Izanagi describe him as a very serious ruler who acts just as godlike as his powers. Unfortunately for those close to him, these rumors couldn't be any further from the truth. In reality, Izanagi can be quite irresponsible and the type of person who rarely takes things seriously. Every single time he is needed as the ruler of the Astral Realm he complains and tries to get out of it. On top of it, he can be very lazy and stubborn. These traits have gotten himself and his friends in harm's way on more than one occasion. When he does attend meetings and work people can't take him seriously most of the time because of how common sense seems to be a foreign concept to him, his playfulness, his childish, and his lack of not fully understanding how important money is for a king. The one redeemable trait he has as king is his great kindness and ability to sympathize with others. It is reported that he has made many selfless decisions in the past and all of which he did with ease and without asking for payment. While many would expect a person like him to be easy to understand, it is quite the opposite. This is possibly due to the various other rumors circulating about him and unlike the rumor about his personality, Izanami has yet to say it is untrue. The rumor that makes him the most mysterious is how he once killed an entire village on Earth Land for seemingly no reason at all, which completely contradicts his kind nature. Some try to justify his actions by saying that he must have a reason for doing so. When people try to ask him about it Izanami always interrupts with a nervous and sad look on her face. Another factor that makes him mysterious is how he has zero tolerance for weak-willed people, despite how kind he can be. This dislike of weak-willed people started around the time the rumors about him killing an entire village surfaced, which just adds to the mystery. Relationships *Izanami Mikoto: *Suiren Nakano: *Nurarihyon: *'Tsukihito:' *'Ōhirume:' *'Susanoo:' History There is no information about when or where Izanagi was born. In fact, there isn't any information about the first eight years of his life. Sometime when he was eight, a tragedy occurred, resulting in the death of his entire family. Distraught and nowhere to go, the young Izanagi buried his family members before searching for a way to bring them back to life or at least to see them again. He spent four entire years searching for an answer and on multiple occasions he almost turned to Black Art for answers. However, each time he did so, a wise sage would point him in a completely different direction, promising that there was a better way. When he was sixteen he met and befriended an eight year old girl, who called herself Izanami, that belonged to a family who protected a sacred sword that legends say was the door between the door of the world living and the world of the dead. Naturally, he begged the family for it, but the family said no. Not wanting to lose a chance like this, he decided to live near the family in the hopes that he could get them to trust them enough. It is unknown how long Izanagi stayed with them, but eventually they saw something in him and agreed to let him have it. It took a week to walk to the location of the sword and when he finally reached it and drew the sword from the ground he gained the powers of one of Shinigami Auxiliary Magic's primordial styles: Astral Shinigami Auxiliary Magic. While he now had what he sought, he knew he didn't have the skill to use it. To solve this problem, he asked if they could teach him and they said yes. During this time of training, the family around him naturally grew up. While they grew up, Izanagi seemed to start aging at a lot slower pace. As Izanagi gained more knowledge about the magic he wields, the pace at which he aged started to decrease. Due to this fact, Izanagi lost track of time, but at some point he stopped aging entirely. The only hint he has to the amount of time is the fact that Izanami, who he now thinks of as a sister, now seemed the same age as him. He believes that this happened the moment after he mastered the magic. Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Astral Shinigami Auxiliary Magic When Izanagi touched the sword it turned into a mass of energy and entered his body to fuse with his magic origin and soul. By doing so, it was able to release absurd amount of black miasma of the shinigami it once belonged to as well as other unidentifiable substances into Izanagi's body. The black miasma and other substances changed Izanagi's physiology to mimic the Shinigami Lord it once belonged to. This gave Izanagi access to a myriad of shinigami abilities all of which he has complete mastery over. Just to name a few they are the ability to sense death, slightly decay life forms with a touch, near-absolutely immortal, the ability to open the gate to the Astral Plane, and immunity to Death Magic. Like any user of Shinigami Auxiliary Magic, the shinigami weapon in his body is constantly drawing in the lost souls in the environment around him. Once drawn in, the lost souls are transported to the Astral Realm. Normally, the Astral Realm would pay him back by flooding his body with the unique ethernano that dwells in the Astral Realm as payment for each soul that is transported. However, as a user of one of the Three Primordial Styles, the ruler of the Astral Realm, and a resident of this plane of existence he is rewarded in a different manner. The Astral Realm pays him by creating a very close and spiritual bond between itself and Izanagi. This means that Izanagi's body is constantly being flooded with its unique ethernano. If he happens to stumble upon a place where there aren't any lost souls his body can still receive the Astral Realm's unique ethernano, albeit for a limited period of time. In addition, unlike normal Shinigami Auxiliaries, Izanagi's magic origin has been modified to draw in the Astral Realm's unique ethernano when he is in the Astral Realm or traces of his element outside of the Astral Realm to increase his power or use it to heal himself. This allows him to comfortably live in this realm without needing to go to Earth Land to recharge. Regardless, the shinigami weapon in his body flood this ethernano with black miasma and the life-force of the Shinigami Lord it once belonged to turn the ethernano purple. Normally, it would change it to an element, but for Izanagi it doesn't need to because this spiritual ethernano is Izanagi's element. The black miasma that is now inside the special ethernano has significantly increased the special ethernano's power as well as give it the ability to rapidly decay anything or anyone that touches it. Additionally, the black miasma has given the ability to override any immunity an opponent has to it to allow the special ethernano to harm anyone or anything. The process of refining the ethernano has given Izanagi Okami absolute immunity to all soul or spirit-based magic. This somewhat includes one's that involve summoning spirits as he can send the spirit the user summoned back with a mere snap of his fingers. It isn't just spirit summoning magics that he can negate, but any magic that involve soul or spirits. Like Slayers, Izanagi is able to consume his element through his mouth and break it down to turn it into raw energy to rejuvenate and empower the body, mind, soul, and magic. Since his body is filled with black miasma, the black miasma in his body can be used to destroy any harmful substance in the element, allowing him to absorb forms of his element that would otherwise be dangerous. For example: elements from Devil Slayer Magic. Izanagi has absolute control over the spiritual ethernano in his body and pre-existing sources of it. By using the spiritual ethernano to draw runes in the air or with mental commands, Izanagi can perform various soul or spiritual related effects. He can summon spirits to perform tasks, form a spiritual contract with another being, take control of someone's soul and by extension by by directing the spiritual ethernano to the target by speaking their full name, etc. This form of Shinigami Auxiliary Magic is by far the most versatile because of how many spiritual or soul-related phenomena he can perform. Izanagi isn't limited to supplementary feats and he can use the spiritual ethernano for combative purposes as well. He can group the spiritual ethernano into clusters to create what is known as astral energy. Astral energy is a very potent form of energy that harms the body, mind, and soul at the same time. The energy has many abilities that are associated with death like the ability to inflict rigor mortis. It is also very malleable, which allows Izanagi to change its state of matter, density, temperature, level of holiness, etc. The source of a Izanagi's powers as a Shinigami Auxiliary, the shinigami weapon, can be manifested into his hand through sheer willpower. The shinigami weapon has given him an intuitive mastery of how to use this particular shinigami weapon to its fullest or any other sword he may use. Izanagi has commented on how manifesting the weapon is like breaking seal. Once manifested, his abilities and magic power will skyrocket since his shinigami traits will become more pronounced. Naturally, controlling this power is very difficult and it can drive him insane if he isn't careful, wanting to destroy anything in their path. On top of this, it is hard on Izanagi's mind to handle this much power, resulting in a continuous migraine until the shinigami weapon is merged back with his magic origin. The shinigami sword itself has a couple of abilities as well. It is nearly impossible to heal injuries that were inflicted by a user's shinigami weapon. This is because the injuries that the weapon inflicts are caused by the target's soul being harmed in a similar fashion. Thus, a fatal blow inflicted by this weapon can kill anyone, regardless of what kind of immortality they may have. Lastly, Astral Shinigami Auxiliary Magic is very effective against the undead and on souls who are unable to move on. However, unlike Slayer Magic, Astral Shinigami Auxiliary Magic isn't painful to those creatures. In fact, most of these creatures describe the feeling of being hit by Astral Shinigami Auxiliary Magic as euphoric. Spells *'Soul Command:' Soul Command is a supplementary spell as well as Astral Shinigami Auxiliary Magic's most basic spell. It allows Izanagi to make one order at a time that is very hard to resist. This is done by speaking the target's real name then speaking the order. The order can be almost anything that cannot kill them or greatly effect their physiology or magic. How hard it is to resist the order relies on four variables: the target's willpower, how strong the target's soul is compared to Izanagi's, if they know what is going on, and if they are expecting the order that is given. In general, due to Izanagi's incredible power, very few people can completely resist his orders. *'Soul Contract:' Soul Contract is a form of contract that Izanagi can form with someone by tattooing the kanji form of his name with his astral energy. This astral energy serves as the catalyst for the contract by infusing a tiny bit of the astral energy into the target's Magic Origin. As a result, target is able to use Izanagi's magic in a significantly weaker form that is simply known as: Astral Magic, or like Izanami, their magic becomes more "spiritual" and therefore a bit stronger. In exchange, Izanagi is able to summon the target to his hand whenever he wants no matter where he is by simply calling their name. However, this isn't a normal summons since calling their name causes them to transform into a weapon that best represents their soul as they travel to his hand. While in that form, the contractee gains special attributes that represent their personality, such as basic water manipulation if they are easy-going. Izanagi is able to use these attributes through the weapon. When Izanagi and a contractee get to know each other enough, they are able to use a technique known as Spirit Resonance. This allows them to temporarily resonate their souls in order to unleash a very powerful attack. Sometimes, but not always, the Spirit Resonance can transform the contractee in their weapon form into a stronger state for a brief moment. **'Izanami Mikoto:' **'Suiren Nakano:' Suiren can transform into a pair of gauntlets. When they are worn, they amplify Izanagi's strength significantly. In addition to being a great weapon for close range combat, it can also fire small yet powerful bolts of heated astral energy. ***'Spirit Resonance: Soul Cannon:' **'Tsukihito:' After the first century of ruling over the Astral Realm, Izanagi decided he needed a change of pace. So, he left the Astral Realm and left Izanami in charge and stayed in Earth Land for two years. During that time he met three deities that were siblings. Their names are Tsukihito, Ōhirume, and Susanoo. It wasn't long after meeting them that Izanagi formed contracts with them. Tsukihito's weapon form is a kunai with a drawing of the moon on the guard. While in this form he is able to draw in the light of the moon and convert it into magic power that Izanagi is able to use as he wishes. In addition, the blade of his kunai form is extremely sharp. It is capable of slicing through some of the hardest materials as if it is nothing. Just like the two other siblings, Izanagi rarely calls Tsukihito's name for unknown reasons. **'Ōhirume:' Ōhirume was the oldest of the three deities Izanagi formed a contact with when he left for Earth Land for a short break. Together with her siblings, Susanoo and Tsukihito, they are known as Izanagi's Imperial Regalia or Izanagi's Three Sacred Treasures. While Tsukihito turns into a kunai and Susanoo turns into an arm, Ōhirume's weapon form is a shield that can be used for offense and defense. Her weapon form is famous throughout Astral Realm and Earth Land under a different name: the Yata Mirror. **'Susanoo:' Susanoo was one of the three deities Izanagi formed a contract with a century after he left for Earth Land for a short break. Susanoo's weapon form is the most unique out of all Izanagi's contractees. This is because what he turns into when he enters his weapon form isn't technically a weapon. It is an armor set and a very effective one at that as it is more than capable of protecting Izanagi from a wide array of attacks and durable enough to easily withstand the incredible brute force of Crash. Increasing its effectiveness, the armor increases Izanagi's physical abilities and combat prowess by a considerable amount, turning him into an even more terrifying opponent on the battlefield. It increases his combat prowess so much that Izanagi's opponents have said on many occasions that it was as if Izanagi took a bath in the river Styx. Additionally, the armor has the ability to gift Izanagi with the ability to create and control storms. **'Daisuke:' *'Spirit Activation Method:' Spirit Activation Method also known as Spiritual Release, is a supplementary spell that Izanagi can use to energize his own soul or the soul of an ally. To perform, he channels astral energy to his index and middle finger of one of his hands. The astral energy is then compressed around the fingers to its utmost limit before he touches the target with his fingers. Once making contact with the target, he channels the astral energy to their soul: energizing the soul. This causes the soul to begin to produce magic or curse power at a faster rate, increasing the target's physical abilities and reserves of magic or curse power. This enhancement doesn't last long, only for fifteen minutes. When it does go away, the target will be left in an extremely exhausted state. Due to this drawback, Izanagi can uses this spell offensively against a target if he is able to last fifteen minutes against her foe while they are in this state. *'Astral Shinigami's Cry:' *'Astral Shinigami's Cold Touch:' Izanagi covers his hands in ectoplasm, a cold ghost-like substance, before compressing to its utmost limit. Once compressed Izanagi can either release it in a blast or try to punch the opponent with the fist that is surrounded by ectoplasm. The feeling of death and cold together causes the body to undergo temporary rigor mortis when the target comes in contact with ectoplasm even though the target is still alive. This causes the muscles in opponent's body to stiffen, making it very difficult to move. **'Astral Shinigami's Spiritual Force:' *'Astral Shinigami's Death Warrant:' Izanagi pictures his target in his head as he uses astral energy to form the kanji for "search" in the air. Once the kanji is full formed, it glows brightly as a swarm of ghosts fly out from the kanji from the Astral Realm. These ghosts will hunt relentlessly hunt for their target, no matter where they go. The ghosts are so persistent that they once searched for a Yōkai for 800 years, at which point the Yōkai gave up because of the stress that comes with always trying to run away. *'Astral Shinigami's Phantom Knight:' Izanagi draws the kanji for "knight" in the air with his astral energy. Once the kanji is full formed he pours an ounce of his magic power into the rune before using it to summon a ghost of a deceased knight. The magic power that was poured into the rune gives the ghost a more physical form. The ghost knight is usually equip with armor and a sword. Normally the knight's physical prowess is just above-average, but creating the kanji for speed, strength, etc. next to the kanji for kanji for "knight," Izanagi is able to summon a ghostly knight the desire physical trait on a remarkable level. It Izanagi can even summon ghostly knights that has a certain physical trait that is superior to his own. This proves that ghostly knight is completely separate from Izanagi. On useful attribute is how the ghostly knights seem to work well with the ghosts that are summoned with the Astral Shinigami's Death Warrant spell. *'Astral Shinigami's Haunting:' Izanagi extends one hand out in front him fires astral energy that has been molded into the shape of several ghosts from his hand. When a ghost makes contact with the user it sticks to the target and drains them of their magic power to sustain themselves. On a whim, Izanagi can cause the ghosts ghosts to explode. The power and size of the explosion depends on how much they have absorbed, but in general it is usually strong enough to obliterate a house as the explosion is made up of both magic power and astral energy. *'Astral Shinigami's Awakening:' Izanagi crosses his arms in front of his chest and builds up astral energy within his body. The amount of astral energy that is built up is enough to cause the ground beneath his feet to crack and give in from the pressure alone. After building up astral energy in his body, he expels it from his body by quickly extending his arms to either side of his body. The expelled astral energy takes the form of a giant and powerful explosion that is capable of easily wiping out a large town. The power of the explosion isn't the only thing to fear as the sudden presence of astral energy creates an imbalance. This imbalance can create storms whose power will vary depending on how much astral energy was used. *'Astral Shinigami's Soul Mutilation:' Soul-Make Spells Unison Raid Spells *'Unison Raid: Dark Meteor Storm of the Spiritual World:' Unison Raid: Dark Meteor Storm of the Spiritual World is an extremely powerful Unison Raid spell between Izanami and Izanagi. According to many mages, this Unison Raid spell completely outclasses most other Unison Raid spells by a wide margin. Some call this spell the incarnation of death while others view it as fear itself. The last emotions opponents who face it this spell have is the feeling of helplessness, as if they realized just how little their existence matters in the grand scheme of things. What makes it even more dangerous is that Izanami and Izanagi can use this spell on a whim because of Izanami and Izanagi's very close relationship, which means their emotions do not need to resonate. To use this legendary spell Izanami and Izanagi must hold each other's hands. Once that happens Izanami cloaks her hand in a large amount of magic power while Izanagi infuses a large amount astral energy with her magic power. They then raise their hands towards the sky and teleports the mass of magic power and astral energy to a space high in the sky. Once in the sky Izanami uses her magic power that is in the sky to summon 30 thousand large meteors made of dark energy. Inside each meteor is a portion of the astral energy that Izanagi produced. Izanagi compresses the astral energy in each meteor while focusing on their target, creating a spiritual connection between the target's soul and the meteors. Izanami and Izanagi will then lower their hands, causing the dark energy meteors to rain onto the target. Each meteor is large enough and powerful enough to take a huge chunk out of a mountain. Furthermore, Izanagi can make the meteors explode by decompressing the astral energy, to increase how dangerous it is. Because of the spiritual connection, the meteors are able to home in on the target's soul, allowing them to follow the opponent wherever they may go, making it impossible to dodge the spell. In addition, the astral energy is able to absorb the soul of the target and the magic power of any spell they may use. This makes it extremely difficult to block the spell as well. This spell is extremely taxing for both Izanami and Izanagi. It will put such a strain on Izanami's mind, body, and soul that she will pass out on the spot and stay passed out for several days. Meanwhile, Izanagi will barely be able to stay conscious, making him vulnerable. *'Unison Raid: Astral Realm's Shining Explosion:' Primordial Reaper Arts Soul Transcendence Sword Magic *'Sword Pressure:' **'Heaven-Shaking Slash:' **'Meteor Blade:' *'Strike of the Astral God:' Death Bringer-Fist Death Bringer-Fist is a fighting style that Izanagi invented after studying various martial arts. What makes this martial different is the strikes. Izanagi uses the psychic powers he possesses as a master of Astral Shinigami Auxiliary Magic to cause the body he struck to stiffen as if it is undergoing rigor mortis, making it very difficult for the opponent to move that body part. If the opponent is not careful, he can even stiffen vital organs, causing potentially lethal effects. The movements and focus of this fighting is very similar to Jeet Kune Do. As such, this fighting style focuses on striking with extreme swiftness when the foe is on the verge of attacking. This allows Izanagi to have the maximum effect with the least amount of moment. Izanagi uses different kinds of methods of attack depending on the situation. These methods can range from kicks, to punches, to traps, to grapples. In addition, these methods can be flowed smoothly together, making it difficult to deal with. The footwork and movements that make this fighting style whole are often describes as unrealistic, as if he is defying physics. One foe said that the movements were so swift and fluid that it looked as if Izanagi was swimming through land. Human (Shinigami) Physiology *'Enhanced Physical Prowess:' **'Slightly Accelerated Healing:' **'Absolute Immortality:' Absolute immortality, otherwise known as death immunity, is an ability that Izanagi has that makes it impossible for any outside source to kill him. He is immune to the effects and process of aging, toxins, diseases, illnesses, etc. A unique trait of his immortality allows his mind to treat any experience he has as a new experience every 500 years even though he still has the memory of the experience. This is possibly a mechanism for preventing him from going insane from boredom. ***'Weakness:' While Izanagi cannot die from any outside source, he seems to be especially venerable to powerful forms of Black Arts, with an exception to Death Magic, and slightly weak to Curses. When he is hit with a Black Art or Curse a purple burn-like marking appears on his skin. If Izanagi doesn't treat it with his astral energy it could spread and if it spreads enough he will die. Finally, Izanagi states that the pain that this marking can cause can be enough to make the strongest people fall on the ground in agony. This has made many people, like Izanami, wonder how Izanagi has enough willpower to fight while having this marking. *'Astral Plane Manipulation:' Izanagi has godlike control over the Astral Realm and anything associated with astral. His level of control is so great that when he is in the Astral Realm nothing can deny him and he can control anything in the Astral Realm like spirits, plants, or even the gate to and from the Astral Realm to give him both banishment and sealing abilities. The Astral Realm is like a workshop to him with which he can alter, control, and destroy as he likes with the exception of foreign substances or beings that had travel to the Astral Realm. When he is outside of the Astral Realm he can create and have absolute control over astral energy. His astral energy can be used for a lot more than just attacking and defending. It can be used to perform what seems to be limitless astral-based abilities such as serving as a medium for spirits, summon and control any type of spirit, controlling and traveling through dreams, traveling to and from the Astral Realm, release is soul from his body, possession, become invisible or intangible, etc. Magic Power Quotes *"If he wants to die, let him. Those who can't comprehend the privilege it is to be alive, only deserve a slow and painful death." - Izanagi talking about weak-willed people. *"This is the realm of the resting souls! I will not let your defilement be allowed! Hear me! I am the reaper of souls: Izanagi! I will now purify the sacred land and exorcise all that is vile. I perish thee! Heaven's Wrath!" - Izanagi speaking an unknown incantation. Trivia *Izanagi Okami is based off of Yaboku from Noragami. **The incantation was based off the incantation for Rend from Noragami. *The Soul Contract spell is heavily based off of the concept of Regalias from Noragami. Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Immortal Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Shinigami Auxiliary Magic User